First Date
by NaruLexigirl
Summary: Song Fic! Blink 182's First Date! Sasunaru One-shot. I promised and I delivered! Sorry it's a little short.


_In the car I just can't wait_

_To pick you up on our very first date_

Sasuke sighed as he gazed at himself in his rearview mirror for the third time. He ran his fingers through the back of his hair, trying vainly to get it stick up as it usually did. He scowled when it didn't comply. His hair was still wet from his shower. Sasuke for the hundredth time mentally berated himself for taking a shower so close to his date time with Naruto. Though then again it's not his fault he was nervous.

Sighing once again he climbed out of his car and walked up the short driveway to Naruto's house. Sasuke took a deep breath to calm himself and knocked. He waited a few moments before ringing the doorbell. Finally the door opened to reveal Iruka, Naruto's guardian.

Iruka grinned and ushered him inside. "Sasuke! You're here! Naruto! Sasuke's here!" Iruka called upstairs as Sasuke took a seat in the living room.

"Hang on!" Came Naruto's voice and both males listened as Naruto thumped around upstairs. A loud crash made both Sasuke and Iruka jump. There was distinct cursing hiss before Naruto hopped down the stairs.

Naruto grinned at Sasuke sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Err…You guys didn't hear that crash, did you?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and chose not to answer because he knew Iruka would beat him to the punch.

"Yes we did Naruto!" Iruka scowled. Naruto flinched. "I don't what I'm going to do with you!"

"Aw come on Iruka! It wasn't anything important!" Naruto complained.

"Then what was it?"

Naruto mumbled something incomprehensible.

"What was that?"

Naruto repeated it, not speaking any louder.

"Naruto I can't hear you."

Naruto took a deep breath and said, "It was just a vase."

"WHAT?!"

Sasuke suddenly felt that his date with Naruto had been threatened by that one little incident and decided it best to leave. He stood up. "We'd better get going."

Naruto gave him a grateful look and nodded quickly. "Yeah! Bye Iruka!" He grabbed Sasuke's arm and hurried them out as Iruka's scream ensued behind them.

_Is cool if I hold your hand?_

_Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?_

The two hopped in the car and Sasuke turned the engine on as Naruto bellowed hysterically. Sasuke shook his head at Naruto. He wasn't sure if the other boy realized that they only got away for now.

When Naruto calmed down somewhat he turned to Sasuke. "Nice getaway back there."

"Hn. I knew if we didn't get out of there then you'd probably ruin our date." Sasuke said truthfully.

Naruto grinned. "Oh yeah! I nearly forgot." Laughter. Sasuke scowled.

=-=-=-=-=

They arrived at Olive Garden and were quickly seated. Naruto took a deep breath through his nose and sighed happily. "I love this place." He said contently.

Sasuke smirked. "I know. That's why I chose it." The waitress came over to them. She had short brown hair and wore the employee's uniform.

"What would you like to drink?" She asked, pulling out a notepad.

"Coke." Naruto said instantly.

"Two cokes." Sasuke added.

The girl nodded. "Would you like some salad?"

Naruto stuck his tongue out and shook his head. "I hate vegetables."

Sasuke shook his head. "No thank you." The waitress nodded again and smiled before walking away.

After she was gone silence took over them as Naruto looked around. Sasuke sighed at the silence and took the chance to spike up his hair. It still didn't work. He needed his hair gel. Sasuke scowled but let it go. It was futile.

He instead stared at Naruto's hand, which lay on the table. His heart beat faster as the idea to hold it appeared. Would it matter to Naruto? Gay couples weren't exactly popular in public.

Naruto turned back to Sasuke, finished with his analysis of the place and smiled as the older boy grabbed his hand. Sasuke let out a silent breath of relief as Naruto squeezed back. Sasuke suddenly felt stupid for the dramatics of his mind.

"So what are we doing after dinner?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "Whatever you want."

Naruto tapped his chin in thought. "Hmmm… We could go dancing!" Naruto exclaimed, no doubt exciting himself.

Sasuke made a face. "I don't really dance." Naruto gave Sasuke a puppy dog pout.

"Please?" Naruto begged.

"No."

"Please??"

Sasuke scowled. "No."

"PLEASE??" His eyes became watery as his bottom lip trembled. Sasuke tried to look away from those pleading blue eyes but failed. He sighed.

"Fine. After dinner we'll go dancing." Naruto cheered.

_Do you like my stupid hair?_

_Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?_

Naruto slurped happily on his spaghetti. Sasuke frowned at Naruto as a drop of the spaghetti sauce hit his face.

"Naruto." He growled. Naruto slurped another bite and more drops landed on Sasuke's face.

"Naruto." He tried again. More slurping. More droplets.

"Naruto!" Sasuke half-yelled. Naruto paused with noodles hanging from his mouth.

He finished slurping them (more droplets on Sasuke's face) and he smiled. "Yeah?"

Sasuke scowled deeply. "Stop slurping your food." He picked up a napkin and wiped his face. "Your spraying me with sauce."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh…Sorry." Sasuke sighed (he noticed he's been doing that a lot on this date) and shook his head.

"It's fine." He leaned over and wiped Naruto's mouth. "Just stop, okay?" Naruto blushed and nodded. He then stared at him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"What's wrong with your hair?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke felt his cheeks tint. "I didn't get to gel it in time and it looks stupid. Why? Do you like it?" He added hopefully.

Naruto nodded. "It's not what I'm used to but it's still good." Sasuke gave a relieved sigh.

"Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?" Sasuke said with a small chuckle.

Naruto laughed. "Really? Why?"

"I've never been on a date with a guy before. I don't know what to expect." Naruto _tsked_ him.

"Sasuke it's just like a normal date. Only difference is that you shouldn't treat me like I'm a girl. Just do what we'd normally do." Naruto said helpfully. Sasuke nodded.

_I'm just scared of what you think._

_You make me nervous so I really can't eat._

"Hey why aren't you eating?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head and took a small bite of his ravioli.

"No reason." He said.

_Let's go._

_Don't wait._

_This night's almost over._

_Honest, let's make_

_This night last forever_

_Forever and ever_

_Let's make this last forever_

_Forever and ever_

_Let's make this last forever._

Dinner passed by quickly after that and the two got back into the car. Naruto was half hopping up and down in his seat in excitement.

"I can't wait to go to the club!" He said grinning.

Sasuke smiled at him.

_When you smile, I melt inside_

_I'm not worthy for a minute of your time._

Sasuke could almost feel Naruto's happiness radiating from him as they entered the club. The music pounded in his ears and vibrated his body as he gazed at the rapidly changing lights and fog that danced around everyone's feet.

He glanced at Naruto who smiled back at him. Sasuke felt himself melt under the smile. He couldn't help but wonder how Naruto would choose him when there were so many others.

"Come on!" Naruto dragged Sasuke to the dance floor and grabbed both of his hands, shaking them back in forth so Sasuke would move in time to the music.

_I really wish it was only me and you._

_I'm jealous of everybody in the room._

Sasuke couldn't help but enjoy himself as he danced with Naruto. The boy just seemed to blow away all of his insecurities. Naruto laughed as they danced, happily showing Sasuke how to get in time with the beat.

After about an hour of dancing non-stop, Sasuke decided it was time for a break. "Naruto, I'm going to sit down." He half-yelled.

Naruto nodded and grabbed his hand. Sasuke led them to a booth. He glared out at the people who were staring. He didn't think anyone should have to look at his Naruto.

_Please don't look at me with those eyes._

_Please don't hint that you're capable of lies._

Sasuke turned his gaze back to Naruto and found him staring at him. His blues were clear and reflected the different lights, making them look like the sky filled with fireworks. Sasuke felt suddenly felt nervous again.

"Stop looking at me like that." Sasuke said. Naruto blinked in confusion.

"Like what?"

"Like I'm the best person in the world." Sasuke said, realizing that was exactly how Naruto was staring at him.

"But right now I think you are." Naruto objected.

"I'm nowhere close to being the best person in the world." Sasuke shook his head. "In any case I think you fit more into that category then me."

Naruto shook his head. "No way! I always get into trouble. Plus I'm not always truthful." Sasuke winced. The thought that Naruto might've lied to him somewhere throughout this date worried him.

_I dread the thought of our very first kiss._

_A target that I'm probably gonna miss._

"But don't worry." Naruto continued. "I can tell you I haven't lied all week!" Sasuke smiled in relief, glad that that stupid worry was gone.

"So you say that to date you I have to treat you the same as usual, correct?" He asked. Naruto nodded. "Then what about if we kissed?" Naruto's eyes widened and Sasuke mentally froze. He wasn't sure if he could kiss Naruto yet. He feared he make a fool of himself. God, what if he missed?

Naruto, unknown to Sasuke's mental tirade, grinned. "Then we kiss. It IS a date." Sasuke's heart pounded faster. So Naruto was okay if they kissed. Okay. Good. Then maybe he should get it over with now.

Silently he placed a hand on Naruto's neck and leaned in, keeping his eyes open until he was close enough, and pressed his lips against the other's. Naruto responded quickly and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck.

_Let's go._

_Don't wait._

_This night's almost over._

_Honest, let's make_

_This night last forever._

_Forever, and ever_

_Let's make this last forever._

_Forever and ever_

_Let's make this last forever._

They pulled apart and they both smiled. Sasuke pecked him again and then said, "Come on. Let's get out of here."

Naruto nodded and Sasuke led them out to the car, fingers laced together.

As they drove, Naruto asked, "You're not taking me home, are you?"

Sasuke glanced at him. "Don't you want to?" Naruto shook his head as he looked at the time.

"It's only about eleven. I don't have to be home until midnight." Sasuke nodded and turned off onto another street. He followed that road up a hill and when they reached the top he turned off into the trees before parking under the cover.

Naruto smiled. "Wow. It's like the scene to a horror movie." He turned to Sasuke with a sly smile. "All we need is a couple making out." Sasuke took the hint and quickly latched onto his lips.

He placed his hands on Naruto's hips as Naruto laid a hand on Sasuke's neck. He pried Naruto's mouth open and his tongue slipped in. Naruto moaned and joined, trying to gain dominance. Failing, he was pushed backwards against the door. He wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck pulled him closer.

Sasuke shifted as Naruto dug his hands into his hair and groaned again. He pulled away and instead began to attack Naruto's neck, dragging out more noises from his boyfriend. He slid a hand underneath the hem of his shirt and scrapped his nails lightly against Naruto's stomach.

"Sasuke…Wait." Naruto murmured. Sasuke kissed his cheek and lips but did as he was told. Naruto huffed, trying to catch his breath and glared at Sasuke playfully.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't think you're getting to second base tonight." He said. Sasuke smirked.

"I wasn't planning on it but I think I'll try to go as far as I can." He grinned evilly. "After all, that's what I'd do if we were just being normal."

Naruto's eyes widened and he squeaked as Sasuke pulled the lever on the seat so the back went down and dragged him to the backseat. Throughout that Naruto's foot kicked the radio and on came a song:

_Let's go._

_Don't wait._

_This night's almost over._

_Honest, let's make_

_This night last forever._

_Forever, and ever_

_Let's make this last forever._

_Forever and ever_

_Let's make this last forever._

_Forever and ever_

_Let's make this last forever…_

**-----------------------**

**A/N: Yay! I actually finished this!! Just short of 8 pages! R&R Please!!**


End file.
